


Touko Fukawa is an Internet Troll?!

by despairingly (mrshomestuck)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Syo is a nuisance instead of something more serious, Touko has taste in men that aren't living garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshomestuck/pseuds/despairingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touko shamefully frequents forums, usually which are about her own books. She often finds herself getting in fights with her own fans about her own books. But someone saw past her rude words and thought a bit about what it all meant. That's not good for Touko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World Wide Web

**Author's Note:**

> P-please forgive me if any of this is OOC... I haven't touched Dangan Ronpa in who knows how long...
> 
> I am a shameful veteran from the big tumblr-boom a while back. Hopefully this isn't too bad...

Anonymous sites weren’t too weird for Touko. She would frequent many of them, actually. But usually for reasons that tend to not be helpful to her in the long run. She had a horrible talent at finding drama online, and would usually observe quietly. That is, until something really irked her, which could happen more easily than one might think. At the moment, she was anonymously getting angry at people in regards to her own characters. At least on the internet, she can have SOME self confidence.

 

**_Uko_ ** **: ...And In conclusion, you’re a complete imbecile for even coming up with anything remotely close to the notion that he would ever react in a way such as that! Please refrain from ever thinking again if this is all that comes up when you attempt to form coherent thoughts!**

 

And send. She leans back, reading over her paragraphs of rebuttal. She can’t help but smile a bit, as she definitely put that guy in his place. It almost feels good to do this, but the anger she feels over petty things usually outweighs the satisfaction she gets for making a point to full completion. But she doesn’t really realize that.

A tick from her laptop startles her, and she is quick to check the newest reply. This is shockingly quick for this imbecile, as he has taken hours to reply in the past. She’s surprised to see that this message is from a new writer, someone who is under a different alias than what she expected. She slowly reads over the message, soaking in the quick comment.

 

**_DIEMOND_ ** **: @Uko; youre kind of acting like you know what the author is thinkin, yknow. your assumptions seems really out of the blue, since youre givin evidence that isnt really stated in the books. where are you gettin this info?**

 

She is shocked, to say the least. Is someone finally onto her? And it’s some loaf who doesn’t even use proper punctuation? She feels like she cannot stand for this.

 

**_Uko_ ** **: @DIEMOND; Ugh, talk to me when you can write correctly, you big oaf.**

 

**_DIEMOND:_ ** **@Uko; IS. THIS. OKAY. YOU. BITCH. I. AM. TRYING. TO. ASK. A. QUESTION. PLEASE. PULL. THE. STICK. OUT. OF. YOUR. ASS.**

 

Touko is appalled. Sure, she gets inappropriate responses now and then, but this person is just downright digging into throwing shit at her. And they are snarky about it.

 

**_Uko:_ ** **@DIEMOND; Okay, idiot. What makes YOU think you can come onto this forum and say something like that? This is a public speaking place and you are simply making a fool of yourself, especially considering the fact that you butted into a conversation that you were not even involved in.**

 

The reply is nearly instantaneous, but the format is what gets her this time. She was sent an IM, despite the fact that it’s so heavily put in negative spotlight on forums like these. This also proves that this anonymous has actually made an account to their alias, similar to how Touko has (just because she hates having to constantly confirm she’s not a robot while not using an account).

 

**DIEMOND:** here, im not doing it on a public forum anymore. happy? now can i get a straight fucking answer from you before i fucking track your ip and beat the shit out of you, dude?

 

**Uko:** First off, no, I am not happy. You are attacking me, and you do not deserve an answer if you are so willing to go to violence when being corrected. Second, do not refer to me as your ‘dude’. It is incredibly rude of you to assume that I am a man, and I am offended. My words carry more elegance than that of a filthy animal like you.

 

**DIEMOND:** what the fuck is wrong with you? you attacked me first, and i wasnt even being an asshole with my initial question. obviously you cant be a girl because youre being so damn frustrating. and what fucking elegance are you talking about? you sound like a jackass with a stick up his asshole to me.

 

**Uko:** Again, your rude attitude is disgusting. You are failing to make me see why I should listen to you any further.

 

**DIEMOND:** im pretty sure the author wouldnt appreciate you making blind assumptions about her works and claiming them to be fact.

 

**Uko:** My “assumptions” are not blind. They are fact and proven.

 

**DIEMOND:** and wheres that source i was asking about?

 

**Uko:** The author!! It’s incredibly obvious that Yuki would only be able to have any such reaction to a confession from Hana!!! In fact, it’s proven in the next book when Hana finally works up the courage to send him a love letter stating her true feelings! It’s so OBVIOUS!

 

**DIEMOND:** um. next book? love letter? what are you fucking spewing about? the sequel isnt scheduled to release until may.

 

Touko freezes, he hands unable to move any longer. Oh my god. She just gave away one of the biggest plot points in the book that is scheduled to publish in less than a month. She can’t respond. All she can do is stare at the screen in disbelief of what she just did.

 

**DIEMOND:** hello?? earth to troll?

 

**Uko:**...You were not supposed to hear that.

 

**DIEMOND:** excuse me?

 

**Uko: ...** Erase this from your pea brain.

 

**DIEMOND:** what the fuck are you going on about?

 

**Uko:** And if you tell ANYONE about this, YOU will be the one who will be tracked. My biggest selling series in years cannot be slandered by an imbecile like you who got his grubby hands on major plot points that do not belong to him.

 

**DIEMOND:** wait, youre...?

 

**Uko:** Do NOT say a word.

 

**DIEMOND:** holy fucking shit. i cant believe this. the sappy girl who writes romance novels for a living is a fucking internet troll. i cant fucking believe this. you?? touko fukawa? the brilliant and cute high school author? i am in fucking shambles.

 

**Uko:** Don’t you patronize me, manipulator. That was the plan all along, wasn’t it? You knew about my identity and wanted to make a fool out of me to get the plot for the next book!! People like you disgust me!

 

**DIEMOND:** arent you like one of those gifted kids? that are scheduled to go to hopes peak next year? they gave you a lot of money for writing this next book and a third, aint that right?

 

**Uko:**...What of it...? Do you plan on stalking me and actually hurting me? Are you that low of a human being?

 

**DIEMOND:** im wonderin cuz im supposed to go there, too.

 

Touko gazes at the screen pathetically, for much too long. She feels like pulling her hair out and scratching at her wrists. This is a cruel joke. Not only did she release information vital to her near future career, but it was to a guy who claims to be going to the same school as her later in the year? Even if by some crazy chance he may be telling the truth, she can’t just back out. This school is her way away from her family. This is her way to finally having somewhere she can rest for more than what a few chapters will allow her. She has no choice but to stay, even if this unlikely statement is true.

 

**DIEMOND:** if ya dont believe me, i can always send you my information. im in the roster. mondo oowada, gang leader.

 

She quickly types the name in, and furrows her brow as she does, in fact, find his name. Gang leader...? What kind of sick joke of a talent is that, anyway?! She can respect the fashionista bimbo above him WAY before she can accept a thug like him being put into such a prestigious school! Another tick from her computer alerts her in her frantic thoughts, to which she quickly closes the tab.

 

**DIEMOND:** oh, hey. im in your class, too.


	2. Introduce Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko finally starts school, forgetting about the guy she chatted with online months before. It was just someone trying to scare her anyways, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters right out the gate!
> 
> I wanted to post a nice bit of rarepair goodness for Touko's birthday. u3u;;

Touko shuffles through her papers nervously, glancing at the books at her desk with a critical eye. She would’ve prefered a bigger book shelf, but she can always make room for more books. What worries her is her first class being today. She has her uniform on and her hair braided, but she is deeply anxious about this whole situation.

She has always been incredibly shy, and the pressure from finally entering this prestigious school has her practically in shambles. But this school is focused on the students. She can work with this. Its just the first day, which can be forgotten easily.

She stands, glancing in the mirror from her open bathroom nervously. Just keep quiet and it will be fine, she thinks.

The bell chimes, alerting her that she should hurry to class. Even in such a huge school, she doesn't have the most trouble making it there. In fact, it seems she was one of the first students there despite the nearing time for the start of class.

Touko looks around the room anxiously, doing her best to not fidget as she quickly finds a seat in the back of the classroom, furthest away from the door as possible. She is already pulling out a light novel to read while she waits for class to begin. But she can't help looking up to observe the people in class...

That's when she notices someone in front of her. Two people, actually. Oh great. People are already forming groups, and she'll be left in the dust to be made fun of. “Hello there, fellow classmate!!” The boy with short black hair announces when he notices her looking up from her book. “It is indeed nice to see my fellow classmates being so willing to learn!! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I'm the unforgiving man of rules, the hall monitor!”

The boy next to him is a lot more modest, with an almost unkempt looking mop of fluffy brown hair. “Hello, I’m Makoto Naegi. You must be Touko Fukawa, the author. I've never read your books, but I know of you! Let's get along!”

Touko almost cringes, obviously these guys were just pulling their nice charade so they could stab her in the back when she isn't looking. The guys like this who seems friendly are always the most nasty, in her experience. She won't fall for it. But for now, she'll play their game, just to humor herself. “...Touko Fukawa... Author...”

The boy with the black hair, Ishimaru, beams, but tries to keep a stern face. “Ah! Well, that introduction was a bit lackluster, but I suppose I can let it pass! Please speak up during introductions!”

“Nice to meet you, Fukawa.” Naegi smiles. Fukawa feels her heart skip for a minute, but she won't fall for it...! These two are putting on their best puppy faces to try to gain her trust, but she won't let them. No way, no how.

The two walk away giving her a set of friendly smiles, which she glares in response to. They both sit at the front of the class, talking to each other calmly. The bell rings not a moment after they take their seats, and all of the other students find seats as well. A short girl with brown hair sits next to Touko, but she adamantly ignores her. The innocent ones are almost as bad as the bimbos, in the end.

A teacher that Touko fails to remember the name of starts class, going through the bow and good mornings. What Touko finds herself listening to is when the need for introductions is announced... She feels a shiver go down her back. Ugh... Talking in front of everyone, what a joy...

Ishimaru is quick to jump on being the first to introduce himself. He speaks loudly and in a clear tone, but it's a little too loud for Touko’s taste. His introduction is similar to what he gave her, and he thanks everyone for being to class on time. He does warily eye the empty desk in front of Touko, though. It's almost a look of disdain, and Touko is quick to believe it was aimed at her. Great, the loudest guy in school, already showing his true colors.

Other students come up slowly, in what seems to be in relation to the seats them picked. Naegi is next, then someone named Aoi (what a bimbo...), then a terrifying girl named Sakura, and so on.

Then it finally reaches Touko, the last student, farthest away from the door. She stands up slowly and nervously, ignoring the looks she gets as she makes her way to the front of the class. “...H-h-hello... I-I’m T-Touko Fukawa... I-I am-” BANG!

Everyone moves their eyes from Touko to the door next to her, where a tall, looming figure stands. She looks over slowly, and lets out a quiet shriek, practically jumping out of her skin. He's tall, and looks beaten. He's not even wearing a uniform. His styled pompadour seems to be the only thing on him that doesn't look ruined. “Ah-.” He says in a low voice, looking at Touko carefully before addressing the class. “...Yo.”

Ishimaru shoots up, speaking before the teacher even has a chance. “YOU! YOU ARE LATE! WHERE IS YOUR UNIFORM?! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST LEFT A BIG FIGHT?! YOU INTERRUPTED MISS FUKAWA, APOLOGIZE AND TAKE YOUR SEAT!” He points to the seat in front of Touko’s, making her tremble at the idea of such a scary guy sitting in front of her.

He looks Touko up and down once more before smirking and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “My bad, my bad. I wanted ta’ check out tha' local gangs. Lost track’a time.” He makes his way to the desk, glancing back at Touko once more before sitting down with a forced grin.

“GO AHEAD, MISS FUKAWA!” Ishimaru shouts, still worked up from what just happened. Touko opens her mouth a bit, before noticing a smile from the beaten delinquent. She glares at him and decides to end it short, bowing and hurriedly returning to her seat. She fails to notice the looks of concern from her classmates as she sits down. All she can think of is that stupid smile she was given.

The teacher seems fairly annoyed as he asks for someone named Mondo Oowada to come up. When the guy in front of Touko stands, she remembers it vividly. This can't be right. This guy can't be the one who figured out who she was. This is impossible...!! Look at him! She would he surprised if he could even read, let alone discover who she was on an anonymous forum!

His introduction is quick and brash, and he stands casually as he gives it. Touko thought Ishimaru was going to burst from how his introduction seemed to be the opposite of what he desired. He looks even angrier than he was when the blonde bimbo had the nerve to chew gum while introducing herself.

Sitting back down, Mondo gives Touko a quick knowing wink before taking his spot. She furrows her brow and turns red in response, hiding herself further in her book as she ignores the teacher go over what will happen in their class.

When the bell rings for lunch, Touko doesn't put down her book. Everyone else shuffles through their bags to get their food and eventually find a group to sit with, but Touko knows she won't fit in with any group that decides to take her out of pity. She opts out from both socializing and eating. She's fine like this, alone and reading her book.

“Hey.” A familiar voice catches her attention, but she does not look up. She's caught off guard when a juice box is set between her and her book. She can't help but look up to see the face she hoped it wasn't, Mondo Oowada. “I gotcha a drink. I forgot my lunch too, so I guess we're on the same page.” He winks, giving Touko a wide grin.

“...What, trying to get me to f-forgive you...? I-I don't n-need your pity...” She pushes the drink away before returning to her book. But she's shocked when she feels a presence next to her, leaning too close.

“Whatcha readin'?” He says between mouthfuls of food.

Fukawa turns bright red as she notices his broad shoulder touching hers as he looks at her novel, so she let's out a pathetic squeal and stands up abruptly, mumbling nonsense about how he should mind his own space.

“Ah, sorry, sorry. Don't freak out. I was just curious as to what the famed author Touko Fukawa would read.” He again gives her that knowing grin, leaning his arm on her desk as he takes another bite from his sandwich.

“I-i-if you're trying to intimidate m-me, its n-not w-w-working...!” She furrows her brow at him, looking at the floor anxiously.

“Nah, I'm not tryin' ta do anythin' of the sort. I'm tryin' to figure you out, is all.” He smirks.

“W-well, I think you've seen e-enough...” She murmurs, disappointed in how lame that line sounded in comparison to how she imagined it.

Mondo stands up slowly and glances around at their classmates. No one seems to be paying attention, just in their newly formed groups. He doesn't mind, this girl is way more interesting, after all. “But what if I wanna see more?”

Touko turns an even darker red, swatting her hand at the air between them frantically. “Y-y-you scumbag...!! I-I’m not just some bimbo that with show you w-whatever you want...! T-there are plenty in this class, a-annoy them instead...!”

His face falls flat for a second as he processes, and then he begins laughing loudly, attracting the attention of some nearby classmates. “Hahaha!! You think I'm that kinda lowlife? Look, I treat girls nice. We go for rides, look at the sea, and watch some brutal fights. I mean, if that's what she’s into. I may not be a knight in shining armor, but I'm not a shithead.” He laughs again, covering his face just thinking about it. “That's not what I'm after here.”

“T-tch...” She looks away dismissively, in thought for a moment. “...Then w-what do you want...?”

“Hm.” Mondo makes a face as he thinks over the question before shrugging his shoulders with a grin. “Yer just neat. I'm curious about ya.”

Touko gives him a look of total disbelief, sitting back down at her desk dismissively. “...As if...” She mumbles, moving to grab her book once again.

Mondo takes it as his key to leave her be and shrugs. Sitting at his own desk, he finishes his lunch slowly.

Touko looks at the back of his head nervously and over to the juice on the corner of her desk. She very carefully picks it up and pokes through the straw, taking a slow sip. She closes her eyes, admiring the taste of strawberry for a moment before going back to reading. She didn't seem to notice Mondo watching her as she did so.

He didn't expect her to accept it, let alone finish it, but she did. In an attempt to hide what she did, she shoved the empty carton into her desk to wait to throw it away when everyone has left. Mondo can't help but smile as her behavior. He has to stop himself from thinking she's cute, as such thoughts would go against what he said before. He's not looking to get a girlfriend. He's just a bit curious, is all. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a little bumpy, but it gets significantly better in later chapters. Sorry!! Introductions for this kind of stuff aren't my strong suit...


End file.
